Professor Jackson
Professor Daniel Jackson '''is a notable character in The Monster of Phantom Lake (2006) and It Came from Another World! (2007). He is a science professor at the Phantom Lake University. '''Films Weresquito: Nazi Hunter Michael "Lobo" Kaiser and Daniel Jackson storm the bunker where Baker is being experimented on. Kaiser calls Jackson over to look Baker. The Monster of Phantom Lake Local college science professor, Daniel Jackson and his research assistant, Stephanie Yates, are examining the local frog population at Phantom Lake and discovering some truly frightening mutations, due to unknown toxic waste dumping. It Came from Another World! Professor Jackson is sent to track down his missing colleague and best friend, Doctor Frasier, who has yet to report in after an extended research trip in the area around Phantom Lake. Along with the Canoe Cops, Professor Jackson goes of in search of Doctor Frasier, who claims to have lost track of time after discovering a mysterious meteor deep in the forest. It is later revealed that the meteor contained an alien intelligence called "The King of the Universe", who takes possession of Doctor Frasier's body and begins seeking an appropriate host for his queen. Naturally, he chooses Professor Jackson's girlfriend, Julie Ann Saint Marie. Once again, Professor Jackson and the Canoe Cops must save the world. During the end credits, Professor Jackson marries Julie Ann Saint Marie. Cave Women on Mars Director Jackson, is now 30 years older and wears glasses and a mustache. He has apparently had a major role in helping mankind achieve space travel since his adventures in It Came from Another World! Destination: Outer Space Five years after the events of Cave Women on Mars, Commander Jackson now see's his son test pilot the E. S. S Venture - an experimental new spaceship with a faster-than-light speed star drive they aren't sure will work safely. Attack of the Moon Zombies During the course of the movie, several items can be seen such as Jackson Moon Base (Est. 1976) and it was named in honor of a "no-good peace-nick President." Jacksonium-reinforced plasti-steel, so apparently Professor Jackson had an element named after him or discovered one he named for himself. Finally, the song on the record is titled "A-Rocking, A-Rolling, All-The-Way-A-Rambling" - the song from The Monster of Phantom Lake and the record label says it was recorded by "Professor D. Jackson." Personality Professor Jackson is never without his trusty smoking pipe. He tends to lean heavily on dramatic pauses. Everyone calls him Professor Jackson. It also seems that Professor Jackson is an omnidisciplinary scientist, much as it was in films of the 50's. Relationships Family * Julie Ann Saint Marie-Jackson (wife) ** Mike Jackson (son) Allies * Stephanie Yates * Elizabeth * Gustav * Sven * Michael "Lobo" Kaiser * Dr. Fraiser * Dr. Edwards Enemies * The Monster of Phantom Lake * The King of the Universe Memorable quotes ""Cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin of the nearest convenient parallel dimension."" : - Professor Jackson, on responding to The King of the Universe "I may be a man of science, Miss Yates. But i'm no square. Besides some would say the ability to tell a joke well..(long pause) is a science" : - Professor Jackson, on responding to Stephanie Yates about a joke "I don't know....We should investigate. Let's go" : - Professor Jackson, on responding to George about the Monster howl Trivia * The name Daniel Jackson is from the Stargate franchise